Study Break
by Victim of Me
Summary: Team RWBY's third year at Beacon is nearing an end. Which means they, and every other student, are busy preparing for exams. Each student has their own method of study and training routine, but the most intensive self imposed schedule belongs to Weiss Schnee. When she doesn't return from the library one night, Ruby goes to find her.


Ruby shifted beneath her blanket and grabbed her scroll from the bedside table to check the time. 12:26AM. She also checked to see if Weiss had responded to any of the texts that she had sent a short while ago. They were unanswered, which meant Weiss was either too focused on studying to look at her scroll or she had fallen asleep. The cause for her absence wasn't really important though, Ruby would need to go find her anyway. She resigned herself to leaving the comfort of her bed and making the trek across campus to rescue her brilliant and stressed out girlfriend from the clutches of her textbooks.

Ruby sat up and moved the blanket off herself, then she got out of bed and went over to the dirty clothes hamper and picked out the outfit she had worn earlier that day, then went into the bathroom to change out of her pajamas. Her rose pattern pants were replaced with some black jean short shorts and her black tank top was switched out for a red and black shirt, and a black bra. Ruby exited the bathroom and put her scroll in her back pocket. She slipped a pair of comfortable running shoes on and took a quick glance around the room to see that Blake and Yang were still asleep, they were, then she left the room, shutting the door as noiselessy as possible.

Normally Ruby would have liked to enjoy her nighttime stroll, taking in the stars and letting the soft sound of the insects and gentle breeze calm her, but she was quite tired and more concerned with getting back to bed. So, she used her semblance to cover the distance between the dormitories and the library. Her guess was that it had taken maybe eleven seconds to traverse the two hundred and some odd meters. The only problem with that would be when everyone woke up tomorrow and there was a streak of rose petals across the campus. But she would worry about that tomorrow, besides she wasn't actually doing anything wrong.

Ruby climbed the stone steps leading up to the entrance. The front of the library was a mixture of black granite and gleaming steel arranged in a dignified way around a lightly stained set of wooden doors each roughly three meters tall and one meter wide. Decorating the outside of the large rectangular building were square columns made of black granite that helped support the roof. The hinges of the doors were kept well oiled so there was no noise as she slipped inside of the building.

The first thing that struck Ruby was the utter silence. In the day time it was quiet, but never silent. There was always the hushed whisper of students talking to each other, or slight sounds of someone shifting in their seat, shuffling paper and books around, the soft rhythm of someone walking, and even noise from the outside world occasionally seeping into the building. With none of those familiar noises present and the lights off, the building possesed an eerie presence. Using the faint moonlight that entered through widows she was able to see the endless rows of shelves laden with books stretching from one end of the building to the other. There were vacant tables and chairs, a few with books or papers still resting there, but Ruby saw no sign of where Weiss could be. With no clue as to where she should begin, Ruby decided to wander around until she got lucky.

The area between the shelves proved to be darker so Ruby had to use the flashlight on her scroll while she searched. Eventually the light shone on a table with a stack of four textbooks and an additional one that Weiss was using as a pillow, nearby were a few papers, a pen, and her scroll.

The sight of Weiss sent a wave of relief and joy through Ruby. She approached her girlfriend and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Weiss, Weiss, Weissyyy." Ruby spoke softly and shook Weiss's shoulder gently.

"Weiss, wake up, I'm tired too. C'mon, wake up." Ruby shook her more firmly and spoke louder which brought about the desired reaction.

Weiss's ice blue eyes slid open and she raised her head off of the textbook.

"Where am I?" her voice was still thick with sleep and she took a look around. Her eyes came to rest on Ruby.

"You're in the library, you fell asleep, dolt." Ruby replied with a small smile on her face despite her exhaustion.

"Mmmmokay. Can I go back to sleep?" Weiss let out a long yawn.

"Nooo, we have to go back to the dorm. It's more comfortable in our bed anyway."

"I'm too tired to walk all the way there." There was a slight whine in her voice. If Ruby weren't so tired she would have found this situation much more entertaining.

"Well, you can't go back to sleep here." Ruby said.

"Yes I can." To prove her point Weiss returned to the position that she had been in when Ruby found her and closed her eyes.

"Alright, I won't let you go back to sleep here. What do I have to do to get you back to the dorm and in bed?"

The absolute silence returend for a moment as Weiss thought.

"You'll have to carry me." She said this without opening her eyes.

"You want me to carry you?" Ruby was a little surprised.

"Mmhhmm." Weiss nodded her head slightly.

Ruby thought about it for a second.

"Okay, but you need to get out of the chair." Ruby backed up a couple steps to give Weiss room.

After a moment Weiss opened her eyes and raised her head off the book then she got out of her chair. Ruby grabbed Weiss's scroll off the table and slipped it into her other back pocket. She also made a mental note to come get her books and papers in the morning before the place got busy.

"Come here and put your left arm over my right shoulder, then I'll pick you up by your legs." Ruby instructed.

Weiss moved closer and placed her arm as Ruby had said. Then Ruby bent down slightly and lifted Weiss's legs up.

"Alright, let's go." Ruby mostly said this to herself and Weiss responded by closing her eyes and snuggling into Ruby's chest.

The walk back was as slow as the journey to the library had been fast. Ruby could have used her semblance, but chose not to. She wasn't much better off than Weiss and didn't want to risk taking a spill whilst carrying her. So, she just enjoyed the fresh night air and thought about how much she would be able to tease Weiss about this tomorrow, as would Yang and Blake when Ruby explained what the trail of rose petals was from.

Careful not to drop Weiss, Ruby opened the door to her teams dorm and went inside. She closed the door with her foot, and made certain to do it gingerly so as to avoid waking up her teammates. Next, she went over to her and Weiss's bed then laid Weiss down. With her mission complete Ruby exhaled and rejoiced that she would soon be able to sleep. Ruby retrieved her pajamas and went into the bathroom, undoing the outfit change she had made close to half an hour ago. Ruby set Weiss's scroll and her own down on the nightstand then she climbed into bed next to Weiss. Ruby pulled the covers over them both and she scooted closer to Weiss, wrapping her arms around Weiss's midsection and holding her close. She let out a small sigh of contentment and closed her eyes.

"Love you." Weiss's sleep filled voice was barely a whisper.

"Love you too." Ruby replied in kind.

* * *

Since this is my first time posting one of my stories I would appreciate some feedback.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
